1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing method, an information processing device, a scene metadata extraction device, a loss recovery information generation device, and programs.
2. Description of the Related Art
In our daily lives, there are a variety of content reproducing devices. For example, a television, a DVD recorder, a Blu-ray recorder, a personal computer (PC), and the like may be used to reproduce moving-image content, and an audio device and the like may be used to reproduce music content. With the implementation of a small size and a high performance of the above-described devices, more portable terminals such as a gaming machine, a mobile phone, a portable audio player, and an electronic book reader have been introduced. In addition, the number of devices corresponding to various reproduction modes of music and moving images such as a current audio player and mobile phone and the number of pieces of content corresponding to each device are expected to increase in the future.
However, while the number of reproduction modes corresponding to each device is increased, a reproduction mode or an audiovisual environment of a user even for the same content is different, and thus a problem of a difference in a level of understanding of content by the user is not yet improved. A noise cancellation technique or the like has been proposed as a method of improving an audiovisual environment in which it is difficult to hear an audio sound due to external noise, but this technique only excludes a factor that hinders the reproduction of content and is incapable of compensating for the loss of information due to a change of a reproduction mode.
As one improvement upon this problem, a method of generating a character string from speech spoken by a person appearing on content and presenting the character string to a user has been proposed as shown in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 63-40936. For example, audio data is capable of being converted into book-like text-based data using this technique.